Clearance of mucus from the respiratory tract in healthy individuals is accomplished primarily by the body's normal mucociliary action and cough. Under normal conditions these mechanisms are very efficient. Impairment of the normal mucociliary transport system or hypersecretion of respiratory mucus results in an accumulation of mucus and debris in the lungs and can cause severe medical complications such as hypoxemia, hypercapnia, chronic bronchitis and pneumonia. These complications can result in a diminished quality of life or even become a cause of death. Abnormal respiratory mucus clearance is a manifestation of many medical conditions such as pertussis, cystic fibrosis, atelectasis, bronchiectasis, cavitating lung disease, vitamin A deficiency, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, asthma, and immotile cilia syndrome. Exposure to cigarette smoke, air pollutants and viral infections also adversely affect mucociliary function. Post surgical patients, paralyzed persons, and newborns with respiratory distress syndrome also exhibit reduced mucociliary transport.
Chest physiotherapy has had a long history of clinical efficacy and is typically a part of standard medical regimens to enhance respiratory mucus transport. Chest physiotherapy can include mechanical manipulation of the chest, postural drainage with vibration, directed cough, active cycle of breathing and autogenic drainage. External manipulation of the chest and respiratory behavioral training are accepted practices. The various methods of chest physiotherapy to enhance mucus clearance are frequently combined for optimal efficacy and are prescriptively individualized for each patient by the attending physician.
Cystic fibrosis (CF) is the most common inherited life-threatening genetic disease among Caucasians. The genetic defect disrupts chloride transfer in and out of cells, causing the normal mucus from the exocrine glands to become very thick and sticky, eventually blocking ducts of the glands in the pancreas, lungs and liver. Disruption of the pancreatic glands prevents secretion of important digestive enzymes and causes intestinal problems that can lead to malnutrition. In addition, the thick mucus accumulates in the lung's respiratory tracts, causing chronic infections, scarring, and decreased vital capacity. Normal coughing is not sufficient to dislodge these mucus deposits. CF usually appears during the first 10 years of life, often in infancy. Until recently, children with CF were not expected to live into their teens. However, with advances in digestive enzyme supplementation, anti-inflammatory therapy, chest physical therapy, and antibiotics, the median life expectancy has increased to 30 years with some patients living into their 50s and beyond. CF is inherited through a recessive gene, meaning that if both parents carry the gene, there is a 25 percent chance that an offspring will have the disease, a 50 percent chance they will be a carrier and a 25 percent chance they will be genetically unaffected. Some individuals who inherit mutated genes from both parents do not develop the disease. The normal progression of CF includes gastrointestinal problems, failure to thrive, repeated and multiple lung infections, and death due to respiratory insufficiency. While some patients experience grave gastrointestinal symptoms, the majority of CF patients (90 percent) ultimately succumb to respiratory problems.
Virtually all patients with CF require respiratory therapy as a daily part of their care regimen. The buildup of thick, sticky mucus in the lungs clogs airways and traps bacteria, providing an ideal environment for respiratory infections and chronic inflammation. This inflammation causes permanent scarring of the lung tissue, reducing the capacity of the lungs to absorb oxygen and, ultimately, sustain life. Respiratory therapy must be performed, even when the patient is feeling well, to prevent infections and maintain vital capacity. Traditionally, care providers perform Chest Physical Therapy (CPT) one to four times per day. CPT consists of a patient lying in one of twelve positions while a caregiver “claps” or pounds on the chest and back over each lobe of the lung. To treat all areas of the lung in all twelve positions requires pounding for half to three-quarters of an hour along with inhalation therapy. CPT clears the mucus by shaking loose airway secretions through chest percussions and draining the loosened mucus toward the mouth. Active coughing is required to ultimately remove the loosened mucus. CPT requires the assistance of a caregiver, often a family member but a nurse or respiratory therapist if one is not available. It is a physically exhausting process for both the CF patient and the caregiver. Patient and caregiver non-compliance with prescribed protocols is a well-recognized problem that renders this method ineffective. CPT effectiveness is also highly technique sensitive and degrades as the giver becomes tired. The requirement that a second person be available to perform the therapy severely limits the independence of the CF patient.
Persons confined to beds and chairs having adverse respiratory conditions, such as CF and airway clearance therapy, are treated with pressure pulsating devices that subject the person's thorax with high frequency pressure pulses to assist the lung breathing functions and blood circulation. The pressure pulsating devices are operatively coupled to thoracic therapy garments adapted to be worn around the person's upper body. In hospital, medical clinic, and home care applications patients require easy application and low cost disposable thoracic garments connectable to portable air pressure pulsating devices that can be selectively located adjacent the left or right side of the patients.
Artificial respiration devices for applying and relieving pressure on the chest of a person have been used to assist in lung breathing functions, and loosening and eliminating mucus from the lungs of CF persons. Subjecting the person's chest and lungs to pressure pulses or vibrations decreases the viscosity of lung and air passage mucus, thereby enhancing fluid mobility and removal from the lungs. An example of a body pulsating method and device disclosed by C. N. Hansen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,749, incorporated herein by reference, has a case accommodating an air pressure and pulse generator. A handle pivotally mounted on the case is used as a hand grip to facilitate transport of the generator. The case including the generator must be carried by a person to different locations to provide treatment to individuals in need of respiratory therapy. These devices use vests having air-accommodating bladders that surround the chests of persons. An example of a vest used with a body pulsating device is disclosed by C. N. Hansen and L. J. Helgeson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,614. The vest is used with an air pressure and pulse generator. Mechanical mechanisms, such as solenoid or motor-operated air valves, bellows and pistons are disclosed in the prior art to supply air under pressure to diaphragms and bladders in regular pattern or pulses. Manually operated controls are used to adjust the pressure of the air and air pulse frequency for each patient treatment and during the treatment. The bladder worn around the thorax of the CF person repeatedly compresses and releases the thorax at frequencies as high as 25 cycles per second. Each compression produces a rush of air through the lobes of the lungs that shears the secretions from the sides of the airways and propels them toward the mouth where they can be removed by normal coughing. Examples of chest compression medical devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
W. J. Warwick and L. G. Hansen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,263 and 5,056,505 disclose a chest compression apparatus having a chest vest surrounding a person's chest. A motor-driven rotary valve located in a housing located on a table allows air to flow into the vest and vent air therefrom to apply pressurized pulses to the person's chest. An alternative pulse pumping system has a pair of bellows connected to a crankshaft with rods operated with a dc electric motor. The speed of the motor is regulated with a controller to control the frequency of the pressure pulses applied to the vest. The patient controls the pressure of the air in the vest by opening and closing the end of an air vent tube. The apparatus must be carried by a person to different locations to provide treatment to persons in need of respiratory therapy.
M. Gelfand in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,800 discloses a vest design for a cardiopulmonary resuscitation system having a pneumatic control unit equipped with wheels to allow the control unit to be moved along a support surface.
N. P. Van Brunt and D. J. Gagne in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,797 and 6,036,662 disclose an oscillatory chest compression device having an air pulse generator including a wall with an air chamber and a diaphragm mounted on the wall and exposed to the air chamber. A rod pivotally connected to the diaphragm and rotatably connected to a crankshaft transmits force to the diaphragm during rotation of the crankshaft. An electric motor drives the crankshaft at selected controlled speeds to regulate the frequency of the air pulses generated by the moving diaphragm. A blower delivers air to the air chamber to maintain the pressure of the air in the chamber. Controls for the motors that move the diaphragm and rotate the blower are responsive to the air pressure pulses and pressure of the air in the air chamber. These controls have air pulse and air pressure responsive feedback systems that regulate the operating speeds of the motors to control the pulse frequency and air pressure in the vest. The air pulse generator is a mobile unit having a handle and a pair of wheels.